


The Abandoned Princess

by shoddyhatter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoddyhatter/pseuds/shoddyhatter
Summary: Alana is the long lost sister of Snow/Mary-Margaret. She escaped to Neverland after the Dark Curse broke to find answers she has long since sought after. What will happen when she is reunited with Snow?





	The Abandoned Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All mistakes are my own, has not been beta'd (proofread). If you see something wrong or needs to be corrected, please send me a message and I will fix it ASAP. Thanks :)

Being older than one of the Lost Ones that also inhabited the island, Alana had been able to avoid Pan's camp since arriving. She'd acquired a magic bean, and not realizing exactly what she was wanting - a place where you don't age - she ended up in Neverland. There was never a sun, only eternal night, thanks to Pan.  
  
Word had spread there were 'visitors' on the island. Curious as there were no visitors, except for Pirate's Cove, she found the group that had landed and quietly followed them as they made their way through the dense forest. Spending years on her own, she learned a few things about tracking and how to move without making a sound. Maybe if she was lucky, she could join them to get off this cursed island once and for all.  
  
She watched as the group followed a floating parchment leading them into a trap. She bit down on her tongue, dug her nails into the palm of her hands to prevent her from exposing herself, since she was not entirely sure if they could be trusted. She watched as a boy revealed himself to not be who the blonde woman thought he was. She heard the call for the lost boys and watched as a fight broke out and saw the light-haired man get scratched by a dreamshade laced arrow. Pan called the boys away, spoke to the blonde and disappeared.  
  
She watched as they walked away and made camp noticing one of the two men walk away by himself, taking in his attire, black leather, messy hair and piercing blue eyes. She followed him, staying hidden. She peeked between the fronds of the plants as he sat down on a rock. Making sure he was indeed alone, she took a step back and looked around. Not seeing anyone, she went to look between the leaves and saw that he was gone, then felt something cold and sharp at her throat.  
  
"Who are you, lass?" his voice was quiet, deadly. She remained silent. "I'll not ask again."  
  
"Alana." she mumbled out. Trying her hardest not to move.  
  
"Why have you been following me?" the tip of whatever he was holding to her throat pressed harder against her skin.  
  
"You're a pirate." It wasn't a question, "I need you to get me off of this island."  
  
"Sorry lass, we're not here to rescue you." She no longer felt the tip of the weapon. She sighed, feeling her neck for a wound and found none.  
  
"You're with them, the heroes." She turned to look at him, taken aback by how handsome he was. "I can't be here any longer."  
  
"You're not a lost one." Alana shook her head no. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. When he looked at her, he realized he couldn't leave her here. "Killian Jones, though many prefer my moniker, Hook." he lifted his left arm showing her the silver hook. "You don't know where they're keeping a young lad, do you? Goes by the name of Henry."  
  
"No. I stay far away from Pan and his camp."  
  
"Wise." He signaled for her to follow him as he went back to the rock he had been sitting on as he was not ready to go back to the camp just yet. He wanted to know more about this beauty that found herself on this island. "Why Neverland?"  
  
"I had nothing left for me back home, not that it was a home. Instead of wasting away, I decided on a place where I wouldn't age. And here I am." She played with the ragged edge of her bodice, "Though I was hoping there would be civilized people at least, not a -"  
  
"Demon who looks like a boy." He looked at her, taking in how dirty and torn her dress actually was. Being the gentleman he always claimed he was, he shrugged off his longcoat and draped it over her shoulders. She looked at him, curious as to why a pirate was being nice. "You're rather exposed, love." He scratched behind his ear, looking away as the apples of his cheeks grew red.  
  
"Thank you." She slipped her arms into the sleeves and folded the front over covering herself.  
  
"You're welcome." he whispered, giving her a small smile.  
  
The two sat in silence, one wondering what to say and the other thinking back on what she'd witnessed. "The fountain."  
  
"What's that?" Killian turned his head towards her.  
  
"The fountain. I saw when that man showed you his wound. The waters of Neverland can heal him." She avoided looking at him, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously.  
  
"The bloody prince won't venture away from his family."  
  
"Give him a reason." She shrugged her shoulder, tightening the coat further. Killian looked at the lass, forming a plan in his head. Who was this young woman?  
  
"What was your life like, back in your land?"  
  
"I didn't have anyone or anything for that matter. The Queen's curse destroyed the lands, why stay?"  
  
"You've not been here for long then."  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Not much of a gentleman if I don't help a lady in distress now would I? I'll help you." She looked at him shocked. A pirate willing to help her. She'd had run-ins in Pirate's Cove, and none would help. And here was Hook - Killian, as she preferred to call him, willing to help. Without thinking, she leaned close to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. When she realized what she'd done, she quickly sat back and looked away. Hook however, was taken aback and pressed his fingers to the place where she had kissed him.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, keeping her head turned away from him. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.  
  
"Come, I'll introduce you to everyone." He stood up and waited for her. She kept her head down and made to follow him. He lifted her chin, "No reason to be shy love." She nodded and gave him a weak smile. Changing his mind at the last moment, he decided to lead her to a stream to clean herself off as best as she could. Her face was covered in streaks of mud and dirt, her hair was clumpy filled with leaves and twigs, her hands were worse for wear, small cuts here and there.  
  
Alana ripped a piece of her skirt off, dunked it into the clear water and scrubbed her face, not that she could see what she was doing.  
  
"May I?" Killian held his hand out, she gently placed the rag in his hand. He washed the piece of cloth in the water and brought it up to her face, careful not to press down too hard as the dirt was thinning and washing away. She truly was a beautiful creature. Fair skin, freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose, thick eyebrows above hazel brown eyes, and full pink lips.  
  
After he was done, she smiled shyly and scrubbed her hands and exposed skin. When she was as clean as she could be, he noticed scars on her arms and one across her chest. Feeling self-conscious, she quickly slipped the coat back on.  
  
"How did you come by those scars, Alana?" She wrapped herself in the comfort of the leather coat, not looking at the captain. "I'll not force an answer from you, but perhaps you'll be open to tell me at another time."  
  
"Maybe." He helped her up, her hand cold in his. He didn't let go of her hand as he brought it up to his lips, blowing onto her hand to warm it up.  
  
"Keep your hands in the sleeves, it'll help warm them." At her nod, he placed his hand lightly on the small of her back and led her to the camp. As soon as they entered the clearing, she grasped his hand and hid behind him. "They won't hurt you love." He whispered loudly enough for her to hear.  
  
"She might." She nodded towards Regina.  
  
"Excuse me?" Regina stood up, glaring at Alana. Then she furrowed her brows. "You look familiar."  
  
"I'm no one. I've been trapped here." She squeezed Killian's hand, shaking slightly, her hand had gone clammy. On instinct, Killian slid his fingers between hers and squeezed gently.  
  
"But you know who I am." Regina crossed her arms over her chest, taking in the young woman and the fact she was wearing the pirate's coat, which she found interesting.  
  
Alana nodded. "What's your name?" The woman with the pixie cut asked.  
  
"Ala-Alana."  
  
"Alana?" she nodded again. Her brows furrowed when she saw a couple tears falling down her cheeks. "You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Wait, you know her?" Regina turned her attention on Mary-Margaret, then looked at Alana.  
  
"My name was Snow, in the Enchanted Forest." Snow, or rather Mary-Margaret took a shaky step forward, gauging Alana's reaction. Alana's eyes went wide, tears starting to well up. She couldn't stop the range of emotions she was feeling. She found her sister. Fighting against her inner turmoil, she walked from behind Killian, no one missing the fact their hands had been entwined, and let go. The two women walked to each other, their arms open. Alana cried with relief.  
  
"Mary-Margaret?" the blonde looked at them confused.  
  
"She's your Aunt," she breathed out, "My baby sister." She cupped Alana's face in her hands, a grin on her face. "Gods, you've turned out to be more beautiful than I imagined."  
  
"I thought you were dead. That she-" Alana glared at Regina who quirked an eyebrow at the woman, "killed you. Last I heard you were on the run from her."  
  
"She's not the Evil Queen anymore Alana." Alana looked at her older sister, disbelief in her eyes. Mary-Margaret introduced Alana to her husband and her daughter. Alana however, went back to Killian afterwards, feeling safe with him. Even though she was reunited with her sister, she no longer knew her, had been abandoned by her and since she trusted the reformed Evil Queen, didn't mean she herself trusted her.  
  
Alana started falling asleep, her head falling onto Killian's shoulder. He looked down at her, smiling. The other four looking at the scene wondering what caused the 'attraction' between the former princess and the pirate. He lifted his head and looked at the pairs of eyes on him, he shrugged his free shoulder and drank from his flask, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Alana was plagued by memories, running from the palace when Regina had taken over, shocked she had made it to safety. She had no idea where Snow was nor what happened to her. Then the curse was coming, but there was some sort of magical bubble and the curse didn't touch anything that was protected. Then like that, she saw the devastation of the lands that were affected. Acquiring a magic bean through less than pleasant means. She thought she heard her name, and when she felt as though she were shaking and the voice was louder, she sat up, eyes wide in fear. She felt a warm hand on hers causing her to look down and realized it was Killian. She looked up, and realized it was just a dream, but she was still stuck on this cursed island. He lifted his hand and wiped the tears away.  
  
She turned her head once he was done, and glared at her sister. "You left me. You left me at the palace." Her voice was low and calm. She saw her sisters eyes widen at the realization.  
  
"I didn't know. I thought one of the guards got you out."  
  
"You didn't think to check to see if I was with you. You left me, with her!" Alana pointed to Regina. "She could have killed me! What kind of person leaves a child in the hands of the Evil Queen!" Alana was standing now, as was everyone else. Killian stood right behind her if he needed to keep her back.  
  
"I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Mary-Margaret had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Do you have any idea what hell I've been through!?!" She slid Killian's coat off, handing the coat to him to hold. Her scars were now on display, as was the exposed flesh of her legs and prominent cleavage. "I got this one-" she pointed to the long scar across her chest, "from one of her guards. These -" she showed her bare arms, the short and long scars, a scar that looked as though she had been burned. "I got for stealing food, for men trying to take advantage of me, for trying to protect myself against them. All this because you fucking left me!" Alana felt too exposed and walked away quickly. Killian looked to the group, the only dry eyes were those of Regina. She looked guilty and ashamed.  
  
"I'll make sure the lass is safe."  
  
"Why do you feel you need to protect her Hook?" David asked, angry at the pirate.  
  
"She trusts me."  
  
"Why though, you're nothing but a pirate."  
  
"Aye, but I never did anything to cause her to doubt me." He left, following after the princess. He found her at the stream again. She wasn't crying.  
  
"Our mother always said to have hope. I stopped having hope long time ago, ever since I realized she wasn't coming for me. A hero doesn't abandon family or those they love because they're in danger." Her voice was devoid of emotion. He knelt down next to her. "I heard what you told them." she whispered, catching him off-guard. "You're more than a pirate, Killian. He was wrong." There eyes locked from their reflection in the stream.  
  
"What makes you say that? I am nothing but a pirate."  
  
"You're as much a man as I am a princess without a kingdom." She lifted her eyes to his. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be here to rescue a boy or offered a way for me to leave with you... and them." Before he could change his mind for overthinking, he gently grasped her chin with his fingers and met her halfway.  
  
<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>:<:>  
  
Killian had taken Alana's advice to get the prince to drink from the waters, curing him of his Dreamshade poisoning, at the price of never being able to leave Neverland. When David and Killian returned, David announced that Hook had saved him from Lost Boys. Everyone drank to Hook in thanks for saving David's life. Emma walked behind the bushes to hide herself from her family, waiting for him and Alana to be done talking.  
  
"How did you convince him to drink it?" she kept her voice low, seeing Emma not too far away.  
  
"I didn't need to, he wants to save his family and willingly paid the price."  
  
"Thank you, for saving my brother-in-law. I may not know or trust him, but he is family."  
  
"Perhaps a little gratitude is in order." he tapped his finger against his lips. Alana smiled and kissed him. Her hand wove into his hair, gripping it as her nails scratched against his scalp, a moan reverberating through his mouth. He cupped the nape of her neck, her black curls between his fingers. Neither of them noticed Emma walk away, not that she truly had feelings for Hook, but she felt betrayed in a sense. She thought they had a connection. But, she wasn't going to get in their way, she wasn't that type of person.  
  
Alana went to the campsite, letting her know he was going to have a drink and be with her shortly. He could see how scared she was, but convinced her that if she were to face something she could not escape from, to find him. She sat away from the group, hugging herself inside of Killian's coat. Several minutes later, he emerged and talked to Mary-Margaret and David, then Emma approached them. She kept a wary eye on the Queen.  
  
"If you like, I can give you something clean to wear." Regina offered. Alana furrowed her brows, wondering what Regina was up to. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not the Evil Queen anymore."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Alana's eyes fell on Killian's, his eyes darting between herself and Regina.  
  
"That coat can't be light. And wouldn't you feel better in something that wasn't ripped and dirty?"  
  
Regina had a point, the coat was heavy, but she felt protected by its weight. She did want something clean to wear. She nodded once. Regina approached her carefully and waved her hand in her direction. She was enveloped in purple smoke and when it cleared, she opened Killian's coat to see she was wearing linen trousers, a blouse and a coat of her own that was short in the front and flared in the back.  
  
"Thank you." She gave Regina a small smile, which she returned. Killian gently pushed his way through the three heroes and made his way to Alana. She slipped his overcoat off and handed it back to him. His eyes raked over her, no longer dirty, her black curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, her skin had no traces of dirt, and her attire was flattering her figure. She blushed under his eye.  
  
"We're headed to look for Neal." Alana looked at him, not understanding what that meant. She followed with Killian as the group tracked the marks on the ground.  
  
"The tracks lead directly into that cave. This must be where Pan is keeping Neal." Mary-Margaret walked over to the entrance of the cave, holding a lantern in front of her.  
  
"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" David stood next to his wife, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Because this prison doesn't require guards." Hook explained standing between David and Mary-Margaret, his eyes looking to everyone. "Echo cave."  
  
"You know it?" Mary-Margaret looked at Hook.  
  
"All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls." Killian looked at Mary-Margaret. "The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret."  
  
"A secret? That's all?" Mary-Margaret thought it sounded too good to be true.  
  
"Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from an old saying... "the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo." The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone." Hook looked at everyone, his eyes landing on Alana.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Emma was not in the mood for games, her hand resting on the rock of the entrance.  
  
"Don't kill the messenger, Swan." Hook sighed out.  
  
"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?" Emma didn't want to bear losing Neal again, if he were still alive.  
  
"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him." Killian looked at Emma.  
  
"Why?" David turned his head to his wife.  
  
"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us." Killian's eyes landed on Alana who was visibly shaking.  
  
"Alana, love, you don't need to go in. The four of us will suffice." She shook her head no.  
  
"I need this, Killian." she muttered, her hazel brown eyes meeting his blue ones. He nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple, leading her inside the Echo Caves after the others.  
  
When they walked in, there was a shout from the person inside a cage in the middle of a platform. "Emma!"  
  
"Neal." Emma muttered in disbelief. Alana looked at the man in the cage then back to Emma.  
  
"It must be a hundred feet across." Mary-Margaret looked across the pit.  
  
David looked up and around, "Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over."  
  
Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "So what do we do?"  
  
"I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now..." Hook turned around, eyes on those behind him. "Who wants to kick things off?"  
  
"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?" Alana quirked her eyebrow at Emma's question.  
  
"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told." Killian explained.  
  
"Well, how do you know it'll work?" Alana wondered aloud, her eyes on Killian.  
  
Killian takes a deep breath and turns to face Neal. "There's only one way to find out, I suppose." He turned back to face everyone, his eyes settling on the lass, "I kissed Alana." Alana's cheeks grew hot. Mary-Margaret and David gave her a disappointed look causing her to roll her eyes.  
  
"I saw you two kiss, how is that you're darkest secret?" Emma pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah... to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you Alana." The ground shook, a large chunk of rock formed up from the floor building a partial bridge to reach where Neal is. Alana wasn't paying attention to the secrets from David or Mary-Margaret, not caring what they had to reveal.  
  
After her sister's secret, it was her turn. Alana looked at her sister, "I want nothing to do with you. I don't know if I ever will, not after you left me." Mary-Margaret inhaled sharply, tears welling in her eyes. David wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. "My secret is, I was hoping she killed you that that was the reason you never found me." Mary-Margaret cried against David.  
  
Alana and Killian immediately left after the bridge was complete. Mary-Margaret and David remained behind to wait for Emma. Killian pulled Alana against his chest, holding her and pressing a kiss against the side of her head.  
  
==============================time skip==============================  
  
After Henry was rescued, the Lost Boys were taken aboard the Jolly Roger to go to Storybrooke with all of them. Alana stood with Killian at the helm of his ship, looking around at all the new arrivals. Pan had shown up and tried to take Henry's shadow, but Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, trapped him in Pandora's Box. Pan's shadow was magically attached to the mainsail, causing the ship to take off into the air. Killian gently pulled Alana to stand between him and the ship's wheel, placing her right hand on the wooden spoke, and his on top of hers. She gently wrapped her left hand over his hook and leaned back against him. He leaned down bringing his lips to her ear causing her to shiver.  
  
"You all right love?" his hot breath fanned across her skin. She closed her eyes at his smooth accent.  
  
"Better now." She opened her eyes and tilted her head to the side. She pressed her lips to his, smiling as she pulled away.  
  
"As am I."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please feel free to let me know what you think :) Also, I would love to have someone proof-read my stories before I publish to make sure they make sense. I'm not worried about grammar or spelling, only the flow. If you're interested, please send me a message :)


End file.
